


After the end

by Qwerty6892



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty6892/pseuds/Qwerty6892
Summary: What if the game didn’t end after act 1?********************My friend is dead.She was my best friend, I loved her, and she’s gone.And a girl who I considered my friend was behind it.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Hi there! I am Qwerty! This is my first fanfic, so enjoy!  
> WARNING: The amount of angst in this story is off the chart, and there is reference to suicide, self harm, and domestic abuse. 12+

Continues _right after act 1_

***********  
I cried for god who knows how long, I didn’t give a shit. How could I care about anything when Sayori- the light of my life, my best friend, my one true love- was dead?

After what might have been hours or minutes, I called the police. After that, everything was a blur- an ambulance showed up, the police asked me questions, I went home.

The only thing I remember clearly was Sayori in a body bag, being carted out of her home.

***********  
The next day was agony. It was like the sun had burnt out, but I was the only one who noticed.   
Everyone I talked to looked at me with pity, and it made me want to hit them. They had no right to pretend that they could empathize with me; none of them ever saw someone that they loved more than anything die in front of them, complete with the knowledge that it was all their fault.

 _That’s right. You could have stopped Sayori from dying. Maybe not, but you could have tried to be there for her. Instead, what did you do? You were a complete dick to her until the day she died._  
  
I felt like a horrible person. No, I was; I was a bad friend, and I didn’t deserve anyone who care for me.

**************

After school ended, I went to the literature club. I never really liked any of them romantically- Sayori would always be the only one for me, dead or alive. But they were my friends, and I still loved them. Also, they were the only ones who understood how I felt, and who could comfort me.

I walk into the room. The room feels empty without Sayori teasing Yuri and joking around with Natsuki.

I see Nastuki and Yuri. They look miserable, and I know that I can open up to them, that they will understand how I feel.

”Hey.”

”Hey.”

We sit in silence. People say that talking it through will help you feel better, and that’s true- but having the guts to actually start talking is easier said than done.

Finally, Yuri starts talking. “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

Natsuki nods. “I never expected her to kill herself. It was like someone reached into her head and took out all the happy thoughts.”

_No. The signs were there. You could have realized that she needed help, and you could have gotten her that help. Instead, you were so preoccupied with the club that you didn’t realize that your best friend was suicidal._

Then Natsuki does what I never would have expected her to do when I first met her. She bursts into tears.

”W-we were h-horrible to her! It’s our fault she’s d-dead!” Vocalizing my own thoughts.

“It’s not our fault.” Yuri says, but I hear the uncertainty in her voice. The truth of the matter is that Natsuki’s right, and we didn’t deserve a girl like Sayori in our lives.

Then Yuri starts crying, and I follow suit. We cry like a bunch of babies, like pathetic, selfish people who let our friend die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise!

The day after, as I walk back to the literature club, I hear something. Monika’s voice.  
_“Shit! Why can’t I change the files? The player must’ve installed a virus blocker!”_

It alarms me, to hear Monika sound so angry. She was always so cool and calm.

She then appears in front of me.

”Um, hi.” I say awkwardly.

”Hey.” She says.

She stays quiet for a few moments before speaking.

”Listen, I’m really sorry about Sayori. I know she meant a lot to you.”

I want to scream at her that _a lot_ didn’t even describe how important Sayori was to me, that she had no idea how I felt. But I stay calm. She means well, and she’s one of the nicest people I know.

”It’s okay. Thank you for being so nice.”

”No problem! Remember, you can always talk to me!”

She moves really close to me. I feel uncomfortable.   
“I’ll _always_ be there for you.”

I pretend to check my watch. “Look at the time! We have to get to the club!”

Monika looks disappointed, but she smiles.   
“Right! See you there.”

We go to the literature club. We act like nothing ever happened, failing to acknowledge the elephant in the room that our friend is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will now be irregular. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I’ll update this every Friday, unless something happens.


End file.
